


Dimension 9

by Hydra_Chord



Category: Ben 10 Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Mentor Ben Tennyson, Midoriya Izuku has the Omnitrix, Older Ben Tennyson, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydra_Chord/pseuds/Hydra_Chord
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is just a Quirkless 9 year old camping out with his mom and his grandparents when something falls out of the sky and nearly kills him. When he goes to check it out, it clamps down on his wrist and he can't get it off.When he looks at the object, it has 9 different silhouettes on the dark green display.
Relationships: Midoriya Inko & Ben Tennyson, Midoriya Izuku & Ben Tennyson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dimension 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just had this idea in my head and had to get it out. I hope you enjoy. Leave all suggestions and criticisms in the comments! Love to hear feedback

Izuku burst out of the RV as soon as Baa-Baa put the large vehicle in park. He took a look around the clearing which was an obviously popular campsite by the circle of dirt near the center. In the center, there seemed to be a fire pit made by a circle of rocks. The edge of the clearing was lined with tall trees that seemed tall enough to touch the clouds from nine-year-old Izuku's perspective.

He spun around slowly, a smile appearing as he took in their campsite. He turned towards the forest and let out his best imitation of All Might's signature laugh. " _HA HA HA! We Are Here!_ " The young boy jumped up, pumping his small fist into the air. He turned around when he heard Ojiichan laugh, giving him a thumbs-up. His mom covered her mouth and laughed as well before smiling at him.

"Zu! You sounded just like All Might!" She got closer, running her fingers through his viridian curls, smiling softly. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the simple affection. "Isn't that right, Dad?"

He heard his grandpa let out a laugh, before opening his eyes again to see the older man in front of him, grinning at him with his metal teeth. "He sounded just like All Might! Our little hero's gonna be off saving the world soon!"

Then his grandpa reached out and grabbed his nose, pulling it lightly. In response, Izuku reached up and grabbed Ojiichan's nose, leaving his mother laughing at their antics. They let go, and he turned to Baa-Baa, reaching up to hug her. She rolled her grey eyes and hugged him back with her lower two arms, the other two holding the back of his head. He felt her chest rumble as she began to speak, "Hey squirt. You just hugged me when we left our house."

Izuku squirmed slightly to move his head up to look at her wrinkled face. "I knooow. But you give the best hugs! It's probably because you have four arms. "

He stated this like it was a fact, nodding a little to get his point across. A smile appeared on Baa-Baa's face as she let out a little laugh," Oh is that so?"

He pouted a little, nodding as he hugged her tighter, relaxing in her presence. He could hear his mom and his grandpa start to get things out of the RV, chatting quietly as he and his grandma continued talking. He began to ramble on about a new hero that debuted recently, named Starry Night. It seemed like she could stockpile star power and utilize it in a variety of ways, the main of which was to form weapons. His grandmother let him talk for a bit, before interjecting with her own ideas and theories before he butted back in and began to ramble on, leading to another quirk and different theories. Izuku had a smile on his face as he and his grandmother talked eagerly about their analyses of different quirks.

This was one of his favorite parts of visiting and talking with his grandparents. They didn't think his muttering was creepy or weird, and they actively encouraged his dream of being a hero. His mom had apologized for breaking down when he was declared quirkless, and that weekend they had gone to an amusement park with his grandparents. Plus, Ojiichan made amazing cookies and food! He continued to talk shop with Baa-Baa as he began to climb the nearby tree, intent on reaching the lowest branch. Baa-Baa stood behind him, two hands ready to catch him if he fell, which he didn't. He swung his feet and beamed at her as he pulled herself up onto the tree slowly. 

He glanced over towards his mom and grandfather. The older man was making wild hand gestures while his mom laughed as they sat in chairs around the fire pit. He turned towards his grandmother, his green eyes taking in every detail of her smiling face. He stopped her talking with a hug that nearly flung them off the branch they were sitting on. Two of her hands gripped the tree tightly, the other two wrapping around her. He never wanted this to end; he never wanted to go back to school where everyone mocked him and told him he was useless. Back to where he was nobody. Here, with his family, he was _someone_. He was Izuku, hero analysis expert and brave adventurer! Back in school he was just Deku; a weak, quirkless little freak that everyone made sure to show him his place. 

Baa-Baa said nothing, just rubbing his back with her two hands, making him slightly sleepy. He had stopped napping a few years back, but he didn't think his grandmother would make fun of him for falling asleep in her arms. It had been a long day, and he soon fell asleep on the uncomfortable tree branch and in his grandmother's safe arms.

* * *

Izuku slowly woke up to his face buried in a pillow while being swathed by a mountain of blankets. He blinked slowly, wondering how he got here. He threw the blankets off his small form, pulling his dark green shirt back down from where it had ridden up. He pulled a white thread from the 9 that was on the shirt. He remembered when his grandpa had gotten him this shirt for his 9th birthday, which had been about a month ago. They hadn't been able to visit but had sent him presents, which he greatly appreciated. He jumped down from the large bed, and he guessed that his grandmother had brought him back into the bed within the RV. He rubbed his eyes, swaying slightly before he sat down near the door to pull his clunky red shoes onto his feet. He scrunched his nose at the sight of them, remembering how that they were just another way to separate him from the rest of the world. 

The green boy shook his head before he headed back outside, looking at how far the sun had moved while he had been asleep. He heard talking, and slowly made his way over towards the source. He saw his mother and his grandparents talking by the fire pit. They hadn't seemed to have noticed him yet, which he used to slowly get closer to try and figure out what they were talking about. He slowly made his way over to the singular tree within the midst of the campsite, which was just thick enough to hide him easily. He leaned against the rough bark, hissing slightly as a pointy branch stabbed him in his thigh. He moved forward slightly, pulling his black shorts down slightly to cover the spot before listening into their conversation.

"-and I know he gets bullied at school. He tried to hide all these injuries from me and I pretend I don't see them so we can wait until he's ready but I don't think I can stand it much longer Mom. I want my boy to flourish and grow but he can't because the school isn't doing anything!" His mom seems close to tears, and Izuku feels awful. He didn't want his mom to worry anymore; that's why he started to try and cover up his wounds by himself. 

"Honey.. you can't blame yourself. This is in no way your fault." That's Ojiichan. "He's a growing boy with thoughts and feelings of his own. He may be trying to deal with this on his own, but he really needs you, Inko. Possibly more now than ever."

Baa-Baa speaks up, "Your dad has a point. All you can do is support him in any way you can."

His mom seems to start crying, with soothing noises and words coming from his grandparents. He glances around the tree to see his mom wrapped up between Baa-Baa and Ojiichan, before he decides the best way to try and fix this is with a hug. So with all the strength his nine-year-old body can muster, he sprints over to the trio. This draws a strangled cry from his mom as he leaps up to her. With nothing stopping them, he sends them toppling over. 

He looks into her dazed watery green eyes, his own pair starting to well up with tears, and gives her a wobbly smile. "Don't cry Momma! _I am here!"_

She nods, burying his face into her neck, letting out a chuckle," Of course you are, baby. You're here. Just give Momma a little warning next time." Then Ojiichan begins to let out harsh belly laughs, which causes Izuku to giggle, basking in the safety of his mother's embrace. Next Baa-Baa joins in, and then they're all laughing. Izuku counts it as a win, because the depressing atmosphere that was there a moment ago is no longer there. It feels like the sun has just parted through the clouds after a harsh rainstorm, and Izuku loves it.

Then his grandmother picks them both back up, setting the chair back upright. Soon after that the laughter peters out. Izuku beams at his family, content with where he is as his mom begins to run her hand through his hair once again. Ojiichan looks up at the sky before stroking his wispy beard that he refuses to shave-no matter how much Baa-Baa pleads with him. He turned to Izuku with a gleam in his light green eyes, and the viridian child perked up.

"Little hero, I have a mission, should you choose to accept." Izuku smiled wide, sitting up straight, giving his grandpa a salute. Ojiichan nods, stroking his beard as he begins to slowly pace back and forth in front of his grandson and his daughter like he's an American general from one of those old pre-quirk movies. "Your mission, little hero is to gather as much firewood as you can. Can you do this?"

"Sir yes sir!" Izuku leaps off his mother's lap, giving him a salute again before looking around the campsite, dejected that there weren't any good sticks close to the campsite. He rocked back and forth on his heels before he called out to them, "I'm gonna go into the woods!" He saw his grandfather give him a thumbs-up and his mother yelled something to the affirmative, and he ran deeper into the woods. 

He turned back for a moment, before he realized that he couldn't see the campsite anymore. He nodded resolutely, determining that this was a good place to look for firewood. He remembered what his grandfather had told him about finding firewood, searching for only the most perfect logs and sticks that he could find. He piled them up into a nice little pile, slowly but surely widening his search area. Every so often, he would carry his pile of firewood back to camp to applause by his relatives. This made his cheeks flush red and he gained a shy smile before he sprinted back to his pile. 

He also played around a bit, using the longer sticks as swords, pretending that he was the Blue Ninja Hero: Leonardo, who had started up a school for ninjutsu a few years ago with his brothers, the Ninja Turtles. The green boy made his own enemies and his own sound effects, breathing heavily as he stood victorious over his imaginary foes. Izuku smiled at his conquest, before he looked up, noticing how dark the sky had gotten. He was excited to learn about the stars once again with his grandparents. They knew all the constellations and stories behind them! 

A streak of light began to shoot across the sky between the tree tops, so Izuku ran a bit to get to a place where he could see the sky better. He gasped; it really was a shooting star! He squeezed his eyes shut and wished _really_ hard. 

**"I wish I had a quirk so I could be a Hero!"**

Izuku opened his eyes, holding onto a sliver of hope that he just had a dormant quirk that would appear soon. He looked back up to the sky, yelling in terror because the shooting star had changed course and now was heading right at him. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him away from the danger, hoping and praying that he wouldn't get squished like a bug. Then, there was a loud 'boom' that shook the ground and caused him to stumble, hitting his head on a rock as he fell. He let out a cry as he feels blood slowly run down his forehead to drip onto the ground as he lays on the ground, dazed. 

The young boy slowly pushes himself up off the ground, turning to see what made the ground shake. His viridian eyes slowly traced the long trench to where it ended. He blinked, slowly making his way over to where the trench ends. He finds a large metal object smoking in the center. It has to be a satellite, right? But it's too weirdly shaped to be a satellite. The young boy gets too close to the edge, and slips down into the crater, letting out a surprised yell as he slides closer to the weird thing that fell from the sky. 

Izuku stands back up, dusting himself off before turning towards the metal orb, which opened with a hiss and revealed nothing but darkness. He leaned forward, surprised by the glow of a green light. Then, he got closer and leaned forward to get a better look. In the back of his mind, he knew that he was supposed to go get an adult to see what this thing was, but he wanted to do something for himself. 

The thing in question was a weirdly shaped watch that had a dark green dial on it. "A watch? But what would a watch be doing out in space?" His forest-green eyes turned towards the sky with stars in them, wondering what this thing was. He turned his attention back to the watch, reaching for it with his left hand.

This proved to have consequences: namely, the watch jumping onto his wrist. Izuku leapt back, his back hitting the edge of the crater as he began to yell. "Get it off! Get it OFF!"

He climbed out of the crater, looking around frantically as the watch began to hurt his arm. It felt like it was injecting him with something- or merging with his skin. His eyes happened upon a stick, which he promptly grabbed and used to try and slide the watch off his wrist. It did nothing but hurt his arm even more and break the stick. Izuku's eyes began to water, tears slowly streaming down his face as his arms dropped down onto the ground. The arm with the watch hit the ground and made a noise, breaking the distraught boy's reverie. Tears stopped rolling down his cheeks and he took a look at the watch. 

The dial had raised up and was now showing a dark silhouette of a short humanoid figure on the faceplate. The young boy's mouth opened in wonder as he slowly turned the dial, letting out a gasp when the silhouette changed to a differently shaped small humanoid figure. He bit his lip, before making a choice. 

He pushed the dial down, letting out a startled yell as everything flashed green, and he could feel his body changing. It wasn't painful, just slightly uncomfortable. He let out a groan as he stumbled forward, his hands on the ground. His eyes widened as he saw that his hands were now black and green, and he stood up quickly, looking at his hands. A growing sense of horror began to overtake him, and then Izuku **_screamed_** **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well! This is my longest chapter I've written as of right now!  
> Izuku will only have 9 aliens to start off with, and they're all chosen as of right now. However, I've been thinking that I need new names for some of them. For most of them, I have chosen a redesign I liked and which I don't own. I'll link them sometime soon. Here's the list of aliens Izuku will have that I do not have alternate names for:  
> Heatblast  
> Big Chill  
> Diamondhead  
> Ripjaws  
> Rath  
> Upgrade  
> Grey Matter
> 
> If y'all have suggestions please leave them in the comments down below!


End file.
